Byakuya's Revenge Unfolds
by YinKeket
Summary: This is the squeal to Height doesn't matter, but getting Revenge does. So do you think Byakuya got his revenge on Renji or not? What's this Urahara & Yoruchi are up to something in the human world?MPreg/Yaoi/Shounenai Enjoy


I do not own Bleach or the characters, but it is fun making them do funny, crazy, etc. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Bleach's characters along in the story.

Holy cow this is _so_ long and it's done. Yay done. Sorry for taking so long just needed to find the right idea for this. Holy cow this took 14 pages….sweet.

There is a** Lime** with some or more cute **fluff** in this chapter. If you don't like two males getting it on then don't read this. I hope I wasn't too hard, but just letting everyone knows about the **Warning in bold **letting you when it is coming. You can skip if need be. Hope you like this and makes you laugh.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

Byakuya's Revenge Unfolds

Byakuya snuck into Renji's place to find out something that he can use against him. He looked around his living room not seeing much he can use. Then he walked into his bedroom and there was nothing.

"How in the world I'm going to get dirt on him," He sighed going to walked out the bedroom door but heard someone coming in. He looked around trying to stay calm and found a closet. He ran inside closing the door hoping it was not Renji. Guess again it was.

"Awww, I'm beat from all that training. Time to take a shower," He said walking over to the closet grabbing the handle; however he chose to take a shower first. "Aw I smell really bad." Closing the bathroom door he hoped into the shower.

When Byakuya heard the water running he came out the closet. (I know to me it was funny that he came out, kay back to the story ^_^) He just needed to find another way on getting that red head, but for now he needs to leave before he gets caught.

"This is stupid sneaking in my Vice Captains place," He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose when he came out of Renji's place. It was hurting his pride and he didn't like it.

Not too far Yoruichi saw Byakuya coming out of his Vice Captain home. She gave a fang grin disappearing behind some buildings. She just found a new test subject to play with and must tell Urahara the news.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"Man that hits the spot," Renji cheered drying his hair walking over to his closet noticing that the door was open. "That's odd I thought I didn't opened the door. Uh well, time to get some something eat."

He walked into the kitchen just his pj's bottoms and saw he had nothing it. Giving out a loud sigh he closed the door. Something just hit this memory Byakuya trying to reach the report. Renji smiled and ran out the door forgetting something. He made to his Captain's door knocking on the door thinking he was at home doing some of his Tai chi. Byakuya was getting annoyed by the knocking. When he opened the door Renji standing hair still wet after his shower. His chest was out in the open showing off his tattoo with water droplets running down his muscle chest. Byakuya doesn't understand why he was staring at him that way and thinking lustful thoughts.

"Earth to Byakuya. Are you there?" Renji waved into his face smiling a stupid grin on his seeing his captain look spacey. To be honest for some reason his captain was acting strange around him. He liked it not the same boring one but this one for some reason has more life towards him.

Byakuya snapped out it seeing Renji's face smiling. Oh this made him mad now he caught him spacing out and looking dumb when he was climbing up on the shelf. He let Renji into his home trying to figure out why he's there, but he will get the bottom of it. Byakuya's house realizable an old style Japanese temple made it him happy.

"What are you doing here, Renji?" He asked sitting at the coffee table.

"I just thought I'll by and keep you company," He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Looking like that and why are you here again?"

Renji looked at himself seeing that he has no top on and his muscle was showing along with his tattoos. He blushed putting his index fingers together pushing the apart and repeating them again. "Well I saw my ice box seeing how there nothing in it and I thought I come over here to have a bite to eat." He tried by smiling away thinking this could work.

He sighed and walked into his kitchen to make something to eat also putting on some tea. Two hours passed while making the food and drink. He was annoyed again why he was making tea and lunch for his vice captain. He sighed knowing he was a guest. He came out with plates of rice and fish then went back into the kitchen to get the tea. After they ate Renji asked if he could spend the night. He was lazy to kick him out so he let him stay for only _one_ night. In the middle of the night Byakuya couldn't sleep. There were so many things on his mind and he needed to short them out.

"Maybe I should step outside to ease my mind," He got up from his bed having his robe on.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"Yoruichi, you know that he's the last line of the pure Kuchiki, right," Urahara smiled behind his fan.

"So, how are we going to get the Kuchiki line not to die out? Wait; don't tell me that you're going to ask Mayuri Kurotsuchi for help?" She said sitting on the floor sipping tea.

"He does have a bigger lab than I do," Urahara said placing his hand underneath his chin. "But that still didn't stop me from making stuff."

"True," She stretched like a cat.

Urahara laughed when she stretch like a cat. She looked over and saw him smiling at her. She blushed and crawled over to him kissing him on his lips. He grabbed her waist pinning her to the floor. Urahara gave an evil smirk, but lost when Yoruichi gave her own fang grin. He was about to get up instead she turn the table by pinning him on the floor. Jinta walked into the living room seeing them on the floor and closed the door really fast. They didn't see him which was very good for them. His head was down trying to get the embarrassment out of his mind.

"Jinta are you ok," Ururu asked looking up at him.

Jinta blushed disappearing into his room making Ururu confused. She went into her room to get some rest. Tessai was already sleeping from all the working around the shop.

"Urahara why don't we go down into the training ground for some 'training'," Yoruichi said suggest walking towards the training grounds while shaking her hips.

That night neither of them got any sleep from all that 'training'. The night Jinta wished he hadn't seen those two which will go to awkwardness when they met face to face again.

****************************XxXxX******************************

He walked through the lonely hallway. He wondered if he could pass on the family line. Walking past the guest room he could have swear he heard the Vice Captain saying his name. He peek through the door and was left with a blush. Renji was moaning out his name while moving around underneath the blanket. Byakuya turned away and headed towards his bedroom skipping the porch. He closed his door breathing really hard. He never thought the Vice Captain had a thing for him.

"I guess the feeling is mutual. Now I have some dirt on him. My revenge will be complete," He said trying to clam himself down.

After he made his plans he went to bed while few doors down have no idea what's in store for him. That goes for Byakuya too. Night took over making the shinigami relax underneath the starry sky. Early in the morning Byakuya felt something was wrong. He opened his eye seeing Renji his vic captain looming over his face. He couldn't speak or move. Was it a dream? Has his wish come true?

"Ready to go to the human world, captain?" He smiled. Byakuya nodded making one happy pineapple head happy. "Get ready so we can leave when you get dressed." Before he left his captain he noticed that he was blushed a little. He walked out the room leaving a stun and confused captain. Closing the door and lend against smiling.

After his vice captain left with a stupid grin on his face Byakuya had to pull himself together. Again his vice captain was making him do strange things. He needed to get back at him. He doesn't know how or when, but when the moment was right he will take it. They left the shinigami world and enter the human world. Renji has been here so many times he knew what to do for the most of it. For Byakuya he acted cool and collected when they made it to Urahara's shop. Renji was excited that he was in the human world again. He loved to see what else this world had brought for him. Before those two came to the shop Ichigo and the others were planning on making Byakuya stay go with a bang. Rukia wanted to stay here in the human world learning and help Ichigo and the other with the bad hallows. Also she has a huge crush on Ichigo and wanted to stay by his side.

It started after how hard he saved her from being killed in Soul Society. Everyone knew how she liked him. It took Ichigo a good while for him to realize Rukia was into him. Everyone knew this already laughing on how slow he was. That made him mad and got over it because they are dating with each other for two months. Orihime gave up on him finding another guy she could share her life. His name was Uryuu. He also cared about her from the beginning, but from the start she was head over heels with Ichigo. So he didn't try going after her, but when Rukia said that was cared about Ichigo a lot and wanted to help him to become strong Orihime backed away. Now Orihime and Uryuu are together for five months and still going strong.

"What time are they coming?" Uryuu asked sitting next to his girlfriend.

"They should be here soon. I hope Renji know where's you live Urahara," Rukia said Just few minutes after she spoke they appear behind the door. Byakuya found a seat towards the back of the room. Renji smiled at everyone expect for Ginta. He was pissed at the boy who kept calling him freeloader. After passing the little punk he sat next to his captain. Byakuya was listening to their conversion talking about going out for a picnic, or go shopping, but no one made a choice on what they were doing tomorrow.

"Maybe we could do both. After we go shopping we head to a picnic by the cherry blossom. It nice this time of year," Orihime said smiling.

"That's a good idea Orihime," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I would like to explore more of this shopping," Rukia cheered.

"Ok then I guess we are going to shop first then go on a picnic afterward," Uryuu said pulling up the bridge of his glasses.

They talked more about where to shop and what to bring to the picnic. Urahara smirked telling the others that they are going to be in groups. Renji was stuck with Ichigo knowing full well they will fight against each other, but have fun in the process. They were in the group with Tessai, Uryuu, Rukia, and Orihime. They called themselves group A where group B was Chad, Jinta, Ururu, and Byakuya were in another. Yoruichi and Urahara were going to the cherry blossom location so they can find a good place to sit. The festival was big in the city comes in March or May at the time. Gorgeous flowers came out to say hello to everyone. In their town they call it the Hanami which means cherry blossom viewing. The shinigami were excited because they get too have the chance to see the festival first hand in the human world also they can drink, eat, and sing during the day or night. Back at the group A was going shopping got some food and the drinks while in group B were going to find some fireworks and other entertainment. Byakuya walked inside a convenience store wondering what all this stuff was. They walked down some aisle then went off on their own. Byakuya walked over by the fruits area and was stop by this strange looking thing. He was checking out the food where the top was very spiky green and the bottom was orange with some yellow in it. Also it was pointy.

He was lifting it up in the air looking around it trying to know what it was. The Jinta laughed at him making him pissed. No one laugh at the great Kuchiki. Ururu saw what was going on pushing the chart over towards them. Then Chad came around the corner holding some rice balls. There were different flavors like salmon, pickle, plum, and plain. He walked over and asked if he could carry the basket. There was a lot of little stuff. She gave him the basket thanking him.

"Oh that's a good choice to get the pineapple, Byakuya, but we can get the slice up ones from over there," Ururu said pointing over where the containers with fruits in them. She placed them in the basket and went on getting other things for the picnic. After he placed the pineapple down him realized something. Renji's hair was pineapple shape. Oh this made him very please on the fact he can make fun of him added on his revenge. He has something over him plus everyone can join in because he started it. Now for the rest of the day and as long as he live he will make fun of him if started to mess with him back. Jinta, Byakuya, and Chad followed Ururu to aisle seven where she found some drinks. Byakuya picked up a bottle saying green tea on it.

"Uh, there is so much green tea in this one container," He said in awe. Ururu walked over to him saying she will buy it from the money Tessai had given to her. He nodded handing her the bottle of tea. After the food rush was done they were heading down where Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai by the cherry blossom location. The weather was nice out to sit with friends and enjoying life after a long battle with Aizen. When they arrived at the place group A was already there with a lot of drinks. They found a little store with lots of liquor and other drinks with good prices.

"Captain, are you having fun in the human world?" Renji asked taking a sip of beer. He walked over to his captain sitting next to him.

"I found this large bottle with green tea in it," He replied back. Ururu took the tea out handing him the bottle. Renji's eyes flew open at the size of the tea. They spent some hours at the festival and wanted to see more of the festival.

"That would be great!" Orihime said with glee grabbing Uryuu's hand. "Come on Byakuya!"Waving her hand over to him.

He followed the couple wondering why the others were not coming. They were too busy getting drunk well the old ones were; however Jinta had other plans. Two hours passed when they left and everyone was having a crazy time. Too much liquor could lead to something wild and strange. Renji was having fun making fun of his captain by shaking a cherry blossom tree. It made everyone's day including Ichigo because he had fought him. He always wondered why in the world a tough guy like him had such a feminine bankai. Even Urahara wondered this as well still drinking his sake. Yoruichi was dancing around with Ururu.

"I'm the smart, well talented, and a sexy captain, but I don't know how to have fun….SENBONZAKURA!" Renji spoke with a hint of laughter in his voice still shaking the tree with all his might.

Everyone started laughing on how Renji was acting like his captain until he himself showed up. The group had some drinks over done, but wasn't enough to make them pass out. Renji was off in his little world not noticing Byakuya was there eyeing him full. Urahara looked at Renji then at Byakuya. He hid his grin behind his fan. He stood up and walked over to Renji. He had handed him a pill that would make him sober along with something else that could help, yet not noticing his captain. After he was done he walked back to the group pulling one by one up. Chad and Tessai didn't drink and help the others to their feet. Jinta snuck some drinks in and he was out of it. Ururu was forced to drink some liquor by Jinta saying.

Yoruichi was drunk and hitting on Urahara. She was purring and rubbing herself on him. He was in trouble because the last time they she was drunk they had kinky sex along with some bruises on Urahara. That part she didn't mind when he had some bruises on him. The others went off to enjoy some more spring warm air while the others headed home.

"Hey, why aren't you guys laughing?" Renji said turning around seeing his captain's face. He kind of went pale.

(You know how he _loved_ wearing his options.) One he could: Plan A, tell Renji that he likes him seeing and hearing from the redhead. Plan B; mess with mind until he felt right to tell him the truth. Plan C, strips his rights on coming back to the human world for making fun of him in front of other people. For Byakuya went with Plan B.

"For your punishment I want you to take me around this town tomorrow. So I can post shinigami when need be," He spoke smooth and collected and not all nervous was going to spend a lot of time with his vice captain other than work.

"Uh….sure," he said rubbing his hand behind his neck. "Sounds like fun."

It's been a week since the last accident happen to captain Byakuya when Renji caught him. He was shocked his vice captain didn't say anything to anyone, but still laughs some when he was in his office. That was it. Byakuya described it was time to set his revenge plan into motion. He didn't have to any report for two weeks which was nice. After Aizen was gone everything went back to normal well some part of it. They were still fixing up the HQ.

The next day Ichigo was giving Renji a hard time and same with Rukia. Byakuya wasn't in the room yet which was nice.

"So you're going a date with your captain," Ichigo smirk.

"Please take care of my dear bother," Rukia tried not to laugh. Faking that she had tears in her eyes and was wiping them away.

"We're just looking about the city to find where a good spots to place the shinigami at is," The pineapple head said.

"Right," They both said. They were laughing on how cute Renji was blushing.

"That's not funny!" He growled.

"Oh yes it is. Isn't that right Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I see how you look at my brother. Just have fun and not worry about we say," She smiled. Renji sigh and gave up. They knew his secret which by now it didn't matter. He found out that Izuru Kira was in love with Gin. He left after Aizen died and came back to Kira his faithful vice captain. The others were hard on him and kept a watchful eye on him. Kira didn't mind just as long he had his Gin back nothing matters.

Byakuya walked into the room seeing Ichigo and Rukia were trying not to laugh and some other things. He really didn't care much. "Ready to go?" Renji nodded and headed out the door. Byakuya was out the door before Ichigo and Rukia came up to Renji.

"Oh be gentle with Rukia's brother," He smiled. Renji's face was beat red and Rukia wanted to get the image out of her mind. She hit Ichigo up side his head. Renji laughed and bolted out the door before they say more embarrassing words.

They were at the street when Rukia was yelling at Ichigo for the images and Ichigo was just laughing. Renji and Byakuya walked around the city finding location to place other shinigami that are right for the job. Byakuya was starting to like some of the location his vice captain had pointed out. He was enjoying Renji's company. Not have to worry about reports for two weeks was nice and get the chance to be alone with him. It was a nice feeling he hadn't have in a long time after Rukia's sister died. They headed over towards a little shop with sweets where Renji went with Ichigo and his friends. Renji got chocolate ice cream and Byakuya got vanillin. When he took his first lick it gave a big shock on his face.

"I'm guessing it's good. I'm glad. Come this way there's a lot more to show you," Renji smiled grabbing hold of his captain's hands. He almost dropped his vanillin ice cream by the randomness, but was saved by moving his hand the other way.

The rest of the day Renji was talking and eating his ice cream while his captain was enjoying his treat and the sight of his vice captain moving his hips. They headed over towards the park seeing kids play in the swing sets. Renji told him to try his ice cream before it all melted. Byakuya wanted to try new flavors and took a lick. He liked this new taste and let Renji to take a lick of his ice cream. Renji thought of something that would help his captain to find more spots for the shinigami.

"Captain let's go in our shinigami mode and explore the city a little better," The head asked.

"Alright then," He replied. They took off enjoying new views of the city on top of buildings.

Hoping over one after another until Byakuya stopped at the tallest building and sat down on the ledge. Renji came over sitting next to him enjoying the view. The red head wanted to place his arm around his captain, but doesn't know if he has the same feeling as he does. Byakuya looked over his vice captain wanted to kiss him then looked back at the view again. Renji let out a sighed and stood up making his captain wondered what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong Renji?" Byakuya ordered not liking his vice captain having some trouble. He cared about him even though he doesn't show as much. He still cared.

Renji thought his captain didn't yell at him when he shirtless asking for food, didn't get mad at him from making fun of him, and he didn't let go of his hand, so maybe his captain liked him. So he made the boldest moved he ever made in his whole life. He walked up to his captain pulling him by the waist kissing him on the lips. Renji pulled away turning his back against him. Byakuya was left stunned wondering he stop. Did he do something wrong or did Renji think it was mistake. He was a Kuchiki for heaven sake and he will get answers one way or another. He walked over to the red walking around him so he could face him face to face.

"Tell me the truth on why you just kissed. I won't get mad. I just too need to know you did it," Byakuya demanded. Renji took a deep breath. He wasn't getting out of this one not by a long shot.

"The reason I kissed you was because I fell in love with you when I first met you. I was so happy that me got to be your vice captain," Renji blushed after he said all that.

******************************Lime Start********************************

It was a good thing there was still light out because Byakuya saw how red he was. The captain was very pleased by this walking over to him grabbing his uniform kissing him on the lips. Renji moaned having his dream and wish came true. He was kissing his captain of squad six. With that being said Renji snaked his arm around Byakuya pushing him closer to his body. The red head licked his new found lover's lips asking to enter. Byakuya opened his mouth letting in the sweet taste of the pineapple head. He moaned when he got to tasted the chocolate ice cream he had. For Renji was the vanillin making him go wild rubbing against him. He pushed him against the wall where around on the other side they could go downstairs, but why should they if they can stand in the air or jump building to building. The raven head placed his hands through Renji's red soft hair. He pulled the headband off making the red locks flow down making him even sexier.

Renji pulled back seeing his flush captain looking hot with his bruised lips then went after his neck. Sucking for dear life enjoying the little cries of his lover. He and he alone did this to his captain. Byakuya loved how Renji's hair was down. He made a mental note to make him wear his hair down when they were alone together. He wanted more of what they were doing, so he grabbed him again pushing their lips against each other once more. Byakuya didn't know he wrapped one of his legs around Renji's waist wanting more contact to his groin. They both moan at the friction and wanting more of it, but not by clothes. Renji grabbed his lover's leg placing it back onto the ground. He pulled away only kissing on top of his forehead asking him to stay still. Byakuya didn't say anything still flushed from the make out they had. He didn't know what was going to happen next until he saw Renji lowering his head at the base of his crotch. He blushed on what was going to happen. Renji untied his hakama pants leaving his bottom half exposed in the chill air. Byakuya gasp at the coldness touching his hot weeping member. He wouldn't dare look down on what was about to happen. He couldn't help but look seeing his vice captain sticking out his tongue taking a swipe at the head of his cock. He covered his mouth with the side of his index finger biting down. Renji looked up and smiled at his uke of a captain.

"Please don't cover your lovely voice. I want to hear you scream when I'm finished with you," Renji smirk and went back to his prize. He licked the top again then went straight into his slit thus making a whimper from his lover. Then without warning he took his captain's cock all the way into his hot wet mouth of his. Oh ok the first one was a whimper this time it was a cry of pleasure. This made the red head very happy and kept his pace of seed on bobbing his head. He deep throated fitting all of it into his mouth. He was wanted for this for a long time to taste his sweet scent. Byakuya couldn't take anymore for not having this much pleasure all at once. He spilled his seed into the waited red head drinking everything he gave out. Renji pulled away drinking up the sight before him of Byakuya falling to the ground breathing really hard.

"That…that was…..amazing," Byakuya breathed out. This made Renji's ego huge.

"I'm glad you liked it. We can do this again another time and maybe a little further," Renji laughed seeing the raven head fixing himself up and then looked at him blushing. He was pleased to see another side of his captain than a boring one.

"We better get back. The sun is setting," Byakuya pointed out. Renji pouted, but he wouldn't leave without one more kiss from his raven head. He kissed him again just a light one then headed back to Urahara's place.

******************************Lime End********************************

Yes it was getting dark out and the tour was over and their little love fest. They were heading back when they were hit by a bunch of hollows. Five were chasing a little girl's soul. They didn't like this one not one bit. Once the hollows were gone Renji turn his sword around bumping the back end to the little girl's forehead. Light surrounded her making her disappeared only leaving a black butterfly floating by them.

"Nice work Renji," Byakuya said.

"It was nothing," He smiled at him.

They traveled back to Urahara's shop having strange looks when they got in. Ichigo and Rukia were there while the others were home asleep. They didn't want to miss on what happen on their date.

"Nothing happen ok. Only we were hit by some hollows that's all," Renji pointed out trying not to blush on the action he and his captain just did a few hours ago.

"We didn't say anything. We did notice there were some hollows around, but they disappeared so fast. So far your story was clear," Rukia added.

Byakuya and Renji were in the clearing until Yoruichi said something that would change forever. "You know if you were going to hide the fact that there was a hickey on Byakuya's neck then you should have done and placed it someplace else. Plus not having his scarf around his neck would have help, but this time it didn't help this time around." She smirk at what she found. Oh how those two wanted to disappeared right now, but can't. Slowly they both turned around seeing smiling faces on all of them and didn't say a word.

Byakuya need to get this embarrassing moment to go away or just think less of it when he thought of his revenge by making fun of his hair. Pineapple head. Yes, this will be his revenge along with the aid of Ichigo and his sister by messing his mind about their new found relationship. A bonus to mess with his sister from all the time she disobey him.

"Well it's true that we're together, but could you explain why Renji's hair looks like a pineapple," Byakuya asked watching how this simple little thing blows up.

Ichigo mind clicked it laughing how Byakuya was right about Renji's hair then Yoruichi did the same. Rukia didn't understand until Ichigo explain what it looked like. Urahara left the room getting something then came back with a pineapple. Now she got it then begun to laugh Renji blushed then Urahara pointed how Ichigo's name meant strawberry. This time all attention was on Ichigo forgetting the hickey on Byakuya's neck. Even the great Byakuya laughed too.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Renji and Byakuya went back to Soul Society leaving Rukia behind to she could give the updates on the city. They had sex right when they got back enjoying each other. The two weeks were over making Byakuya sad, but he back with his reports until something made him get up puking his guts out into the trash can. He thought it was weird how he was never sick in his life. He went to Retsu Unohana captain of squad four. She looked him over shock on what she found out by the reports. He demanded what was wrong with him until she told him it wasn't what's wrong, but something wonderful instead. She told him what it was making shock and little happy that the line of the Kuchiki. He just needed to tell Renji that he's the father, but on how to do that he would needed proof. He asked Unohana the report to show Renji and she gladly handed it to him.

Byakuya went back into his office laying the medical report about himself. He paced back and forth inside his office then stopped placing his hand on his belly smiling away at the thought of having a child. Again not noticing his vice captain and his lover and soon be father was standing in the door way seeing his lover rubbing his belly with a smile and moving his hips side to side while humming.

"My my," Renji purred seeing his hips move. Byakuya jumped not liking how Renji would sneak up on him. He should have known he was there, yet paying all his attention on the fact he would be having a child in his life. "It would seem that I catch you in doing something that most people would die to see you doing." Byakuya was a little pissed; however something new came up and Renji had the right to know. He wouldn't want to raise the child all on his own. He had stuff he needed to get done as a captain to the squad six. He asked Renji to take a look at this report which Renji did. He didn't think much of when he read it making his mouth drop. "How did this happen? I know you're a male for sure."

"Yes, I am a male which you had stated. What gets me is how this happen? Did you drink, take a pill, and eat something out of the ordinary?" Byakuya questioned. Renji had to think until something hit his head.

"Yeah, Urahara gave me a pill to cure my drunken state then saying some else would help….," The red head mouth fell open again. "That Urahara and his schemes of things."

"Yes, he is. I want to thank him when I get the chance to see him again and kick his ass for giving something that would harm you," Byakuya said with a hiss at the end. Renji was touched on how much his captain cared about him He walked over warping his arms around his waist giving him a passionate kiss. The raven didn't mind the kiss at all enjoying each other's warmth. Renji took Byakuya onto his deck cleaning everything in sight getting ready for some love making.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Not too far in the human world Urahara and Yoruichi were in bed enjoying a light reading and ideas to mess with Ichigo and the others. What can he say he loved doing it among other things with his lover?

"Uh, it seems like someone was calling for me," Urahara said lying in bed with Yoruichi.

"Maybe Renji and Byakuya found out what you did when you gave Renji that pill," She answered back.

"Yeah, maybe if so then I'm glad Byakuya's line won't disappeared," He said the eyeing his lover. "Speaking of blood lines. I think I want my blood line to be carry on wouldn't you say." She caught on what he was saying pulling him into a kiss then later on something much more. Urahara thought he should been thanked after he had did for the happy couple of squad six right now his main thought would be on his lover.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

If you go to .com you will find the cherry blossom festival.


End file.
